Days in the Life of Ysabel Volturi
by Fleur24
Summary: Aro has heard rumors of a fairy running around France. He decides to go and see if the rummors are true. What happens when He finds out the rumors are true and he changes the fairy into a vampire? Santiago & OC. All other couples are canon.
1. The truth behind rumors

**Days in the Life of Ysabel Gabrielle Beaufort Volturi**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Ysabel, the plot, and the idiotic human boys.**

**Chapter 1 ~ Fairy**

Late 1780 in Northern France, region of Picardie

"Allora, dove stiamo andando esattamente Maestro Aro?" Santiago asked Aro on the way to Northern France. "Stiamo andando a una piccola città chiamata Château-Thierry, ma nella regione della Piccardia. Ci sono state voci che circolano che c'è una fata in esecuzione sciolto. Stiamo a vedere se le voci sono vere." Aro replied calmly. The rest of the guard understood that he wasn't going to answer any more questions. Aro was being accompanied on this trip by Jane, Felix, Santiago and Demetri.

They arrived in the town just after the sun had risen in the sky and the town came alive.

"Le fate non esistono." Felix insisted awhile later as they watched for the fairy. Felix had spoken too soon, for just in front of their hiding spot was a petite fourteen-year-old French girl with a long braid of strawberry blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. It was the girl's tiny feet though that caught Aro's attention. He had read up on everything he could find in the Volturi library in Volterra and one of the features of a fairy was having extremely tiny feet.

Two human boys came up to the girl and began to taunt her. "Pauvre petite fée n'a pas d'amis." Said one boy to the other. "C'est parce qu'elle est un monstre, un paria." His friend replied. The girl had a smug expression on her face. "Je suis fière d'être une fée. Allez dire au maire si vous osez, vous insensés humaine."

The boys turned around quickly to tell the mayor of the town that there was a real fairy in their town. The girl on the other hand simply shrugged and gracefully danced away from town and towards Aro and his guards' hiding spot. She began to sing softly as she danced. Santiago felt an odd sensation at hearing the girl sing. He felt drawn to her and when he saw that she spotted them and was making her way over to them, he smiled brightly. "Bonjour, voyageurs. Bienvenue à notre belle ville de Château-Thierry." The girl said politely, as she curtsied. Aro smiled at the girl. "Bonjour, mon cher. Est-ce que je peux demander votre nom?"

The girl smiled and her bright blue eyes twinkled. "Mon nom est Ysabel Gabrielle Beaufort. Peux je demander le vôtre?" "Mon nom est Aro Volturi. J'entends que vous êtes une fée. Que pouvez-vous faire?" Aro asked. He was very curious about this fairy. He reached out and gently grasped one of Ysabel's tiny hands in his. Aro saw absolutely nothing. It was possible that this fairy girl, Ysabel, was powerful shield, but then Aro remembered from his earlier reading, that fairies had defenses to protect them from their enemies. One of their forms of defense must protect their minds.

Ysabel had been staring at Santiago and he at her. Aro's cold hands against her own warm one had jolted her back to the present conversation. "Mon cadeau de fées, c'est que je peux changer mon apparence en un instant." Ysabel said smugly. She snapped her fingers and her entire appearance changed. Her beautiful blue eyes turned bright red; her hair grew longer and had a certain shine to it. She became slightly taller and her human skin became deathly pale.

"Comment avez-vous savoir ce que nous sommes?" Aro asked. Ysabel merely shugged. "Mythes et legends."

After a second of hesitation, Aro bent down to her neck and bit her. She fell towards the grounds, but Santiago caught her before she hit the ground. As his skin touched hers, Santiago felt something like an electrical current flow through his veins, and he was sure that Ysabel had felt it to, because her whole body twitched.

"Protective of the newborn, are we Santiago?" Jane sneered.

"At least I have someone to be protective of. You just have your brother, and he doesn't need protecting." Santiago said sneering right back at Jane. Jane poised to crouch, but Aro stopped her. "She has been surprisingly quiet so far, and you don't want to jinx it now do you, my dear. She may look fragile and delicate, but she's not. Everything about her will be even more heightened then it already is when she completes the change."

Jane scowled but left with Felix and Demetri, back to Volterra. Aro stopped Santiago and touched his hand before they too left for Volterra. "You have strong feelings for young Ysabel, do you not?" Aro asked. "I do indeed, Master Aro." Santiago answered.

**Translation:**

"Allora, dove stiamo andando esattamente Maestro Aro?" = "Where exactly are we going Master Aro."

"Stiamo andando a una piccola città chiamata Château-Thierry, ma nella regione della Piccardia. Ci sono state voci che circolano che c'è una fata in esecuzione sciolto. Stiamo a vedere se le voci sono vere." = "We are going to a small town called Château-Thierry; it's in the region of Picardy. There have been rumors circulating that there is a fairy running loose. We are going to see if the rumors are true."

"Le fate non esistono." = "The fairies do not exists."

"Pauvre petite fée n'a pas d'amis.." = "Poor little fairy has no friends."

"C'est parce qu'elle est un monstre, un paria." = "Because she is a monster, an outcast."

"Je suis fière d'être une fée. Allez dire au maire si vous osez, vous insensés humaine" = "I am proud to be a fairy. Go tell the mayor if you dare, you foolish man."

"Bonjour, voyageurs. Bienvenue à notre belle ville de Château-Thierry." = "Good morning, travelers. Welcome to our beautiful town of Chateau-Thierry."

"

"Bonjour, mon cher. Puis-je vous demander votre nom?" = "Hello, my dear. Can I ask you your name?"

"Mon nom est Ysabel Gabrielle Beaufort. Peux je demander le vôtre?" = "My name is Ysabel Gabrielle Beaufort. Can I ask yours?"

"Mon nom est Aro Volturi. J'entends que vous êtes une fée. Que pouvez-vous faire?" = "My name is Aro Volturi. I hear you are a fairy. What can you do?"

"Mon cadeau de fées, c'est que je peux changer mon apparence en un instant." = "My

fairy gift is that I can change my appearance in an instant."

"Comment avez-vous savoir ce que nous sommes?" = "How did you know what we are?"

"Mythes et legends." = "Myths and legends."

**Someone told me that my French translations were wrong and hopefully their right this time. I just thought this up. Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Birth of a hybrid

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Ysabel, and the plot. **

**I also took liberty on Santiago's power, as it isn't describe in the books.**

**Everyone noticeable from the movies, look like they do in "New Moon".**

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

Santiago had teleported them all back to Volterra. He laid Ysabel's still body in one of the empty bedrooms and sat by her side the whole time, wondering why she never made a sound or moved a muscle.

At midnight on the third day, Ysabel's heart stopped. She looked almost exactly like she had shown them back in France, except that she looked more like a beautiful porcelain doll than the living dead. Santiago thought this was because of her fairy blood which was probably still flowing through her veins.

Ysabel took a huge unneeded breath, and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked curiously at the vampire in front of her. He was tall, about 6 ft. to her 4 ft. 9". He also had a head of soft curly brown hair and looked to be of Spanish descent. There was an olive tone in his complexion. "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Merci de me rattraper. Quel est votre nom?"

"Votre Ysabel bienvenus. Mon nom est Santiago." Santiago noticed that Ysabel's eyes weren't crimson like a normal newborn's, instead they were the same vibrant blue that they had been just a few days ago. Her blonde hair was a little longer and now just brushed the middle of her back. Her body was toned like all vampires and the beauty she had as a fairy had been enhanced tenfold. He had no doubt that her already keen senses had also been enhanced. Finally, her tiny feet that defined her as a fairy, were still tiny. Her whole body looked fragile and delicate, but Santiago knew that it was only an illusion. "Si vous n'avez pas l'esprit que je demande, ce qui était que le courant électrique qui coulent à travers nous, quand je vous ai pris?"

Ysabel sighed and swung her tiny, but strong legs over the side of the bed, so she could better look at Santiago. "Eet means zat we're soul mates, but we can dig ento zat later. Where am I?"

"You're in the Volturi Castle in Volterra, Italy. As you know, you're a vampire now. Masters Aro, Caius and Marcus rule the vampire world from here. The Volturi guard, that's you and me, are sent on missions from time to time to keep peace and to kill those who endanger our secrecy. Humans think that vampires are a myth and we want to keep it that way."

"Ze silly 'umans zeenk ze same of fairies, but 'ere we are. I'm an interesting mix, now. An 'ybrid of sorts. A vampiric fairy."

He told her that this was her room and she would be able to decorate it any way she wanted. He then left so she could get dressed; as the ones she was wearing covered in her own blood, but not before telling her that he would bring her down to see the three brothers afterwards.

Ysabel glided over to the closet and opened it. She expected it to be empty, but instead it had a number of dresses in it. She chose a light blue one. She left the extra petticoats and corset in the closet and put the dress on.

Later Ysabel entered through two huge decorated gold doors into what she assumed was the throne room. Three thrones were set on a raised platform at one end of the large room and all three were occupied. Members of the Volturi guard were situated all over the room. Aro, who she recognized from France, walked down from the middle throne and glided over to where Santiago and Ysabel stood.

"I hope your change went smoothly?" He asked holding out his hand. Ysabel smirked and put her hand in his. "Eet won't work. No mental or physical gift works on fairies. We 'ave a protective shield zat protects us."

Aro let go of her hand. "Will you give my brothers and the rest of the guard a sample of your fairy gift?"

Ysabel nodded and transferred to what she looked like as a human. Instantaneously, she changed into someone completely different. Her hair was black as pitch. Sections of her hair were braided and pulled back into a jeweled barrette. Her skin was deathly pale, but her eyes were as green as emeralds. The only thing that remained the same was her abnormally tiny feet.

Many members of the Volturi guard were shocked at how easily Ysabel changed her shape. Instantly she regained her own appearance.

"Master Aro," a blonde haired female vampire asked from behind the throne on the left. Ysabel's intuition told her that the man in the throne was Marcus. "Why isn't she deathly pale like the rest of us?"

"My dear Chelsea, it is because she isn't like the rest of us. She was a fairy from France. She is now a vampiric fairy, a hybrid."

The vampire on the right of Aro's throne leaned forward in his throne interested now. Once again Ysabel's intuition told her that his name was Caius. Unlike Aro and Marcus, who both had very long jet black hair, Caius had shoulder length white blonde haired. The only things all three had in common, were their milky red eyes and pale, almost translucent skin. Their skin reminded Ysabel of onion skins.

"So you found her." His assumption was met with a vicious growl. Everyone turned to Ysabel, surprised. "No, Monsieur, 'e didn't find me. _**I**_ found 'eem and 'es guard."

Marcus surprised everyone when he also leaned forward in his throne. "When were you born child?" He asked gently. Ysabel's screwed up in concentration. "Sometime during ze beginning of ze Middle Ages, Monsieur Marcus."

Marcus nodded understandingly. All the vampires in the room were astounded by Ysabel's age. She was older then Aro, Marcus, Caius and their wives.

"Can you fight?" Caius asked curiously. Ysabel laughed and everyone in the room was entranced by her laugh. Santiago knew this was part of her fairy power, but still thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Naturellement, Monsieur Caius. Comment que j'ai réussi à rester vivant tout ce temps?" Ysabel told him, like she was talking to child, which in a way she was. "Would you like a demonstration, Monsieur Caius?"

Caius nodded. "I would. You may choose your partner, mademoiselle." Ysabel curtsied and smiled. She walked over to a huge burly man, with short cropped black hair. Like Santiago, he had an olive complexion under the chalky pallor of vampirism. "Your name, Monsieur and your gift?"

"My name, Mademoiselle, is Felix and my gift is my strength." Felix told her and gave her a little bow. She curtsied back at him.

"Perfect." She turned to Caius. "Do you want ze fight 'ere or en a different room?"

"Here."

Ysabel bowed her head slightly in acceptance. "Very well, Monsieur."

Felix crouched down as Ysabel began to dance around him, just out of his reach, with a smug smile in place. He soon got tired of her smug smile and lunged for her. She very neatly jumped over him. Santiago had to hold back the growl that was growing in his throat. He felt the need to protect her and watching her fight Felix, was absolutely nerve-racking. No one ever beat Felix in a fight, except perhaps for Demetri. Felix tried to get hold of Ysabel's long hair braid and only caught air, as Ysabel's hair braided itself to just above her back. She disappeared, when he pounced on her. All they could see of Ysabel was a very tiny, but brightly lit orb. Then without warning she reappeared with her arms and legs in a strangle hold around Felix's body and her new vampire teeth poised on his neck, about to bite. She whispered in Felix's ear. "Gagner, Monsieur. You are a very worthy opponent. I look forward to our next match. I'll draw out ze next fight as to make eet longer, as zees was merely a demonstration." He nodded.

Ysabel jumped down and glided over to stand in front of Caius. "Was zat sufficient proof, Monsieur?"

Caius actually smiled at her. "It was indeed. If this is what you call a demonstration, then I heartily look forward to seeing your next fight. "

Aro smiled down at Ysabel. He knew that she would be able to do great things with her dual nature. He wondered what her vampiric gift was. He turned back to Santiago. "We are done for now. We'll send Jane to get you when Heidi comes back."

Santiago nodded and led Ysabel out of the throne room. Felix bowed to the brothers and followed them out.

"Felix has finally been beaten." Caius said contemplatively. He was amazed and utterly shocked that their best fighter was beat by a girl, and a very old fairy at that. "I wonder when her vampiric gift will reveal itself."

Aro nodded and returned to his throne. He was ecstatic that young Ysabel had caught Marcus' attention and made Caius smile. Neither of these things had happened for a very long time.

**Translations:**

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Merci de me rattraper. Quel est votre nom?" = "Thank you Mister. Thank you for catching me. What is your name?"

"Votre Ysabel bienvenus. Mon nom est Santiago." = "Your welcome Ysabel. My name is Santiago."

"Si vous n'avez pas l'esprit que je demande, ce qui était que le courant électrique qui coulent à travers nous, quand je vous ai pris?" = "If you don't mind my asking, what was that electrical current that flow through us, when I caught you?"

"Naturellement, Monsieur Caius. Comment que j'ai réussi à rester vivant tout ce temp?" = ""Naturally, Mister Caius. How do think I have managed to stay alive all this time?"

"Gagner, Monsieur." = "I win, Mister."


End file.
